


A Flipside

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'what if' story that cannot be put neatly into any continuity…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flipside

“Don’t! We shouldn’t do anything here…” Orion squirmed but didn’t really try to get the larger miner mech’s hands off him. Primus! He had missed him so, a groon was really far too long to be apart. And a dark corner in a bar was preferable to the dance floor or the street when it came right down to it, his dermas curled in a slightly drunken smile. 

“Why not? You like it… you're getting hot. Mmm real hot, I like that,” the low rumble did funny things to his back struts, the hot venting against his chassis smelled of high grade and moisture… condensation? He certainly wasn’t the only one getting hot. 

“Shut up and kiss me!” He twisted and brought their dermas together in a hungry kiss… Kissing they could do, and soon, very soon, more. Come on, Dion! Getting Hot Rod couldn’t possibly take that long… 

A rumbling laugh greeted that demand but Megatron was not at all adverse to giving him what he wanted. Orion knew him well enough by now, could read his moods and his needs. If only he did not have to go away again soon. 

“Mmm,” he moaned into the kiss with the fervent need of someone long denied, disturbed by the thought of their, oh so, short time together. Make the best of it, hope for that promotion for both of them… 

“I do like your kisses, and the feel of you,” Megatron broke the kiss and spoke, his voice surprisingly collected still, for all its rumbling hot promise. “I have good news, Orion, brought with me all the way from Delton three,” the promotion? Could it be? He silenced his miner lover with a finger on his thin dermas. 

“Don’t… just wait a little, Dion should be back soon and then we can go home and you can tell me, okay?” he did not want to be told here, where he could do nothing to celebrate. Well, nothing indecent at least. And he wanted more high grade, a bad idea here since they were both already tipsy. 

Another kiss, deep and hungry for all they could not have here and suddenly, before they had really had a chance to kiss, Dion was there with Hot Rod. 

They left the bar in a high mood, Orion being teased by his twin for having his beau back in town. And he of course teased Dion back about his friend Hot Rod being bad at holding his high grade. Hot Rod took exception to that and attempted to prove him wrong by balancing on a low wall, predictably falling on his aft. 

Megatron was a little quiet, though he too laughed at Dion and Hot Rod’s antics… he however seemed more interested in keeping Orion close. And Orion was far from protesting the possessive streak. It was after all one of the reasons why he had fallen so hard for the miner in the first place.

Eventually they reached Orion’s small apartment and parted ways from Dion who was more or less dragging Hot Rod to his own accommodations. He looked after them and shook his helmet, the walk had mostly cleared his processor and he honestly doubted that Megatron had been all that drunk to begin with… 

“Inside,” the hot ex-vent on his back plates made him walk before he had fully processed the word. Megatron did not seem to mind, locking the door behind them and aiming for the couch, rather than the berth Orion had honestly hoped for. 

“Come here,” the miner beaconed and he walked over, intending to sit beside his lover. Megatron growled, and he was pulled over and guided to straddle the other’s thick pewter thighs. It was not till he was all settled that he realized that his panel was flush with Megatron’s spike. 

“Megatron?” 

“Open,” he did, mewling when a blunt black finger felt his wetness and withdrew, only for both black hands to guide him up and then down… oh yes! Down… 

“Megat~tron,” he crooned, not minding the slightly painful stretch, or the hands clenching so hard over his hip and aft, guiding him in a processor meltingly slow ride. 

“Mmm… missed this, lover, missed you. I have news though,” Megatron leaned back, leaned his helmet on the back of the couch. His deep voice was a growly rasp, a sound that Orion knew he was one of the few to ever hear. 

“N-news?” it was not fair of him to do this, but it was so very typical of him… 

“Yes, I’ve got a new job, uh,” a long pause, only broken by the small broken noises that Orion could not hold back and the noise of two mechs overworked cooling systems. “In the arena, I’ll be training with the fighters,” Orion gasped, shocked and delighted, momentarily diverted from the pleasure of interfacing. 

“Thought you might like that,” the chuckle was deep, vibrant and happier than Orion had ever heard before. But he knew why, Megatron was not a worker build like himself, he was a warrior build though and though. The arena would be hard and dangerous, but he would be doing what he was designed by Primus to do. 

“Still have to travel though,” he whined, grinding down on the hard spike, hoping to have his lover loose a little of his control.

“Yesss…” the hiss was a sign of his victory and Orion finally gave in, leaning forward till their chests touched and he could kiss the bared throat. 

“My lover, you keep teasing me with that?” the growl had a dangerous edge, it also rumbled from Megatron and into Orion as powerful arousing vibrations. 

“Uhhu… long as you travel we can’t do it,” nipping at neck cables in reproach he hoped his slurred words were understandable to his lover. Megatron was perfect in all ways, he would do anything to get to bond him but as long as he had to travel… 

“I got you a job with the arena too, Orion, if you will have it?” he was suddenly held still, spike buried deep inside him, hot and throbbing. Not that he could have moved himself, too frozen by shock.

“M-me? What would I do at the arena, I-I can’t fight… I’m not even a proper worker!” Megatron’s rumbling static edge laughter made him sit back, oh Primus did that ever feel good!, and glare at his lover. 

“Explain or I’m walking out on your overload, you afthelmet!” he was not really angry though, and he would never do that either. He needed his own too much, and wanted his lover too much. 

“You may have the chassis of a worker but you have the spark of a warrior, Orion, I love you!” the smile on the thin dermas was his and his alone. It made Orion’s insides melt and his spark swell with longing. “I got you work as what you are educated as, love, an archivist. You will be helping with ticket sale, profit calculations… all that. If you want it?” 

“Want it?” he threw himself, as much as he could like this, at his lover and kissed him wildly as soon as he got him to lift his helmet from the couch. An archivist job! Finally, finally… and… 

“When are you leaving again?” he asked, barely separating their dermas. 

“We are leaving in half a groon,” that was all he needed to know. Spark light spilled fourth from his opening chest, casting a silver glow on Megatron. Not that he saw, pressed close like this.

“Ori~” he ended the question before it had begun, when would they ever get this chance again? A half groon just to them and then being together, working… living. Megatron accepted it, eager now that there were no questions left to ask. 

His spark was a beautiful royal purple and had they been able to pay attention they would have marveled at the way the silver and purple mixed so perfectly together. But they did not, could not for they were marveling at how well they flowed together, shared each other… memories, experience and feelings.

Love.

* * *

“All hail Megatron!” Orion had head it countless times, but it had never sounded as sweet as this. He had no idea how they had both managed to survive this long, though arena, famine and war. 

But it was all over now, Megatron had won…

~We have won, love,~ the admonishment was gentle and Orion looked up from his seat in a small throne besides the huge one that cradled his warrior mate’s chassis. So much had changed, even their appearance. No, he had not been idle in the war, the scars on his armor telling the truth of that… archivist turned warrior-spy. 

~We won, but they know you… I am just a tale to scare little sparklings with,~ amusement curled the familiar thin dermas. A small nod all the answer he got. 

“Decepticons no longer! By right of victory we are now Cybertronians again, rulers of our world, our lives… who we may love and when we may spark. Energon is flowing freely once more…” a pause as Megatron rose and turned to his mate, holding out a now claw-crowned hand. Orion took it without a second of hesitation. 

“Few of you knew this, and such was the intent… my mate, formerly a member of the worker class, Orion,” the hall froze, shock and a little fear appearing on many a face plate. Some of it might be from the fact that they had not known their lord to be mated. Most of it though? Most of it was the name, the name of the shadow terror, the assassin that had saved their cause many a time… the mech of nightmare memory purges. 

The stories might have come from the Autobots, but the Decepticons had feared him just as much… for he was the one who hunted down traitors and ended their existence. 

Orion smiled calmly before tightening his hold on Megatron’s hand, his own slim claws clicking gently against pitted armor. 

“I am not such a bad mech, Cybertronians, I was what the war made me… and now I will return to being the devote mate, carrier of heirs, and now also co-ruler, that was all I ever wanted to be. We have all fought and done horrible things… needed things, do not judge me for my past, instead allow me to be known for our future,” surprisingly the crowd did not hesitate with cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for DeviantArt artist LTUAE-42


End file.
